Le sang d'un dieu
by Topaazu
Summary: "J'ai peur, c'est pas normal! Peur de lui, peur de me perdre? Il m'assassine, il me force à devenir l'humain que je ne veux pas être! Pourtant, je serais prêt à mourir pour lui, et ça, ça me répugne. Je ne comprends pas. Sans lui, toute ma puissance de meister m'abandonne. Je veux être son dieu, sa divinité, être au-delà du Shinigami qu'il est!" - [Death the Kid x Black Star]
1. Prologue

_Ne jamais considérer quelque chose comme étant impossible à réaliser_ ; c'est ma devise. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être une personne hors du commun, prête à réaliser tout ce qui paraît impossible aux yeux des simples humains, justement. C'est dans ma nature, et je ne connais pas l'évènement survenu dans mon passé qui aurait pu me rendre ainsi. C'est peut-être parce que je fais partie du Clan Astral? On m'a souvent dit et répété que ses membres sont tous plus ou moins imbus de leur petite personne. Quand j'y pense, ça doit venir de là.

La seule et unique peur qui me taraude, c'est la perte de mes amis. Tsubaki, par exemple : mon arme, ma fidèle amie qui m'a toujours accepté tel que je suis sans sourciller ni me juger injustement. Il y a aussi Maka, même si elle est franchement insupportable quand elle s'y met ; Soul, mon meilleur ami et la dernière des Death Scythes de Shibusen. Je peux aussi citer Liz et Patty, les sœurs qui me font tellement rire de par leurs attitudes radicalement opposées.

Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre. C'est lui qui compte le plus, depuis toujours. Depuis que je le connais, rien n'a plus revêtu une aussi grande importance pour moi. Même les autres sont éclipsés par sa simple présence. Je me sens tellement _humain_, lorsque je suis avec lui, ça me répugne. Mon problème, celui qui menace de faire écrouler toutes mes convictions, celles de toute une vie, c'est lui. Il me trouble, me bouleverse, fait tomber des cieux le dieu qui est en moi.

Death the Kid, le nouveau Shinigami. Il me tue, littéralement.


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'ennui de l'étoile

La pluie tapait bruyamment sur les vitres de la salle de cours. L'énorme boule de sang noir, renfermant la folie pure du Kishin et de Crona, flottait toujours paisiblement dans les airs, comme si elle n'était rien de plus qu'un astre tranquille.

Assis sur sa chaise, tel un vulgaire élève comme les autres, Black Star soupira. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux du même bleu que le ciel en été, et jeta un œil à la jeune fille qui écoutait attentivement le cours à côté de lui. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa prenait consciencieusement des notes, et son regard faisait des allers-retours entre son cahier et le professeur qui parlait d'une voix monotone.

- **La dissection de cette espèce en voie de disparition semble être particulièrement complexe à première vue, mais une fois qu'on a pris le coup de main, tout paraît soudainement s'éclairer! Lorsque vous plongerez votre main dans ses entrailles, vous…**

Le meister grimaça. Il avait le sentiment de perdre son temps, à Shibusen. Qu'est-ce qu'un dieu tel que lui fabriquait au milieu d'ignares pareils? Tout ce qu'ils faisaient depuis le début de l'année, c'était de la dissection, encore et toujours de la dissection. Chaque heure de cours, les élèves voyaient le sang des pauvres bêtes sacrifiées _pour la science_, couvrant de sa belle couleur rouge les mains du professeur Franken Stein, le cinglé au boulon planté dans le crâne.

- **Black Star, je ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère?**

Un scalpel vola jusqu'à lui, manquant de se planter entre ses deux yeux, mais le jeune homme l'esquiva d'un mouvement paresseux, tout en bâillant pour montrer son ennui.

- **C'est pas que vous me dérangez, juste que je m'ennuie monstrueusement depuis le début de cette foutue année… C'est simple, depuis la bataille contre le Grand Dévoreur et Crona, on se fait chier!** répondit-il franchement, jetant à Stein un regard glacial.

Calmement, avec son sang-froid habituel, le professeur s'essuya méticuleusement les mains, tâchant du sang tout frais de l'animal sacrifié ce jour-là le torchon servant à essuyer le tableau. La pauvre bête, une sorte d'oiseau à plumes blanches, pourvu d'un grand bec crochu, gisait désormais sur le bureau normalement réservé au professeur donnant son cours et à ses livres.

Stein s'avança vers son éternelle chaise à roulettes, et s'installa dessus, assis à l'envers. Pendant quelques minutes, un lourd silence s'installa, tandis qu'il observait attentivement le visage de Black Star, ce dernier refusant obstinément de baisser les yeux.

- **Black Star, t'en fais vraiment trop, là.**

Maka Albarn, la meister de Soul _« Eater »_ Evans, se tourna lentement vers son ami aux cheveux bleutés, tandis que Tsubaki essayait vainement de le raisonner : **« Tu ne te rends pas compte, tu vas vraiment te faire punir, si tu continues comme ça… »** La jeune fille aux longues couettes châtain et aux yeux vert bouteille, détestait le manque de respect envers un professeur. Elle avait toujours été sérieuse, appliquée, travailleuse, respectueuse, déterminée… Black Star détestait sa personnalité de première de la classe. Il soupira bruyamment, et lança un regard noir à cette petite peste, la forçant ainsi à baisser les yeux : c'était le même regard qu'il lui avait lancé juste avant de la frapper, suite à une leçon de Résonance des Âmes en chaîne qu'elle avait gâchée de bout en bout. Il avait adoré sentir son poing s'écraser dans sa joue, voir voler la jeune fille jusque dans les poubelles les plus proches d'eux. Il aurait aimé que tout Death City voie ça.

Il commença à ruminer silencieusement, marmonnant des insultes incohérentes à la meister finalement retournée devant lui. Il était fier d'être plus fort qu'elle, fier de sa capacité à la battre rien qu'avec son regard, mais quelque chose le tracassait encore et toujours, comme à chaque fois qu'il réussissait à vaincre quelqu'un. Sa puissance était en train de diminuer, de s'amenuiser, et même si chaque victoire – qu'elle soit physique ou juste bénigne comme celle-ci – lui apportait une petite dose de satisfaction, il n'en restait pas moins que tout lui semblait désormais trop facile.

Il posa sa tête sur la table, ignorant délibérément l'air triste de Tsubaki, qui avait encore sa main posée sur lui, comme si elle cherchait à lui faire passer un message d'apaisement.

Le sommeil le saisit peu à peu. Il était fatigué de tout ça, vraiment. Il voulait retrouver le bonheur d'antan, les batailles à n'en plus finir avec des élèves puissants… avec Kid.

Ses paupières se firent soudainement plus lourdes, encore plus que les poids qu'il utilisait pour se muscler davantage chaque soir. Tsubaki lui disait d'ailleurs souvent, avec ce ton si inquiet qui ne la quittait plus depuis des semaines, qu'il risquait de se briser quelque chose s'il continuait sans cesse à vouloir en porter de plus gros. Une véritable grande sœur… Il s'endormit finalement.

Stein l'observait toujours, et se sentit devenir nostalgique lorsqu'il comprit. Black Star, ce jeune garçon toujours si intrépide, sûr de lui, rempli d'une joie de vivre sans limite, était en train de se battre contre le plus grand problème de sa vie : son énorme potentiel de meister était en train de pourrir sur place. Même son âme, si agitée d'habitude, restait immobile, comme figée dans un bloc de glace. Il manquait quelqu'un à sa vie, c'était certain. Personne dans cette école n'était assez puissant pour vaincre le grand Black Star, ou même pour juste lui tenir tête… Aucun élève, s'entend.

- **Tsubaki, réveille cet imbécile, je te prie**, grogna-t-il à l'adresse du grappin-faucheur aux multiples formes.

Toujours avec cet air triste, sachant déjà quel serait le sort réservé à son meister, elle secoua très doucement l'épaule de ce dernier, tout en posant son autre main sur sa tête. Elle lui frotta les cheveux, faisant preuve de la même prévenance.

- **_Hmm_?**

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Tsubaki savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le brusquer au réveil.

- **Black Star, sors. Va prendre l'air.**

Stein n'avait ni colère ni agacement dans le ton qu'il employait. Il tentait de faire passer un message à son élève.

- **D'accord.**

Soul et Maka le regardèrent avec ahurissement, leurs yeux au bord de l'expulsion de leurs orbites. Depuis quand Black Star obéissait-il sans discuter, sans faire d'éclat?

Tsubaki, elle, avait presque les larmes aux yeux. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son ami dans un tel état, aussi peu proche de lui-même. Elle ne savait pas exactement quelle était la cause de cette souffrance qui le tenaillait tant depuis des semaines, et cela la rendait plus mélancolique que jamais. Elle se détestait presque à cause de cette incapacité à comprendre le malheur de son meister.

* * *

_« Kid. »_ Le premier nom qui vint perturber les pensées monotones du jeune homme aux cheveux coiffés en explosion. Soudain, il se sentit comme vivant, comme si une petite étincelle de vie, d'espoir, venait de le traverser de part en part.

Il voulait se battre. Non, même plus! Il le _devait_. Sa puissance commençait à se tarir d'une façon alarmante. Il devint alors nécessaire pour lui de se mesurer à un être aussi géant que lui.

Il passa machinalement sa main sur ses cicatrices les plus remarquables : celle qui lui traversait le visage en diagonale, faite par le Kishin. Celle sur son épaule droite, barrant son tatouage prouvant son appartenance au Clan Astral, causée par le sabre de Mifuné. Celle sur son œil droit, verticale, claire et précise, créée par la même arme…

Il en désirait d'autres. Il s'agissait là de trophées en chair, transformant peu à peu son propre corps en véritable marque de courage. Il avait l'impression que, plus il souffrirait, moins il serait proche des humains : s'il survivait à la plus grande douleur jamais ressentie, il deviendrait alors proche des dieux… proche du Shinigami actuel, Death the Kid, qui se trouvait en cet instant précis dans la Chambre de la Mort.


	3. Chapitre 2 : La douleur d'un fils

Kid regardait sans cesse dans la même direction, comme si quelque chose allait surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Il se sentait comme épié, pris dans un étau entre son propre regard critique et celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce regard le perturbait, le touchait profondément, tel un poignard en train de se planter dans son cœur. Depuis la mort de son père, seule cette impression lui donnait encore une légère once de vie. A vrai dire, c'était comme s'il était mort, lui aussi.

Rien ne semblait plus avoir de réelle importance à ses yeux. Tout apparaissait comme étant inutile, surfait, prêt à disparaître à n'importe quel instant. Recroquevillé dans un coin, appuyé contre une des nombreuses croix peuplant la Chambre de la Mort, le nouveau Shinigami n'osait même plus bouger, de peur de croiser par mégarde le regard accusateur de son père, celui qui hantait ses cauchemars.

_« Fils indigne. Shinigami raté. C'est pour un crétin comme toi que j'ai donné ma vie! »_

Il se mit à trembler, comme une bâtisse sur le point de s'écrouler. Le poids de la culpabilité était si énorme, le souffle de ses pensées noires si intense… Il était terrassé par cette négativité invisible et invincible.

- **Imbécile**, déclara soudainement une voix à l'accent presque royal.

- **Va-t'en, Excalibur**, murmura le jeune homme aux trois mèches blanches formant des cercles d'une parfaite symétrie autour de son crâne. Ses yeux topaze s'étaient soudainement assombris.

L'épée légendaire se tenait devant lui, sous sa forme… _normale_? Il était difficile de qualifier cette chose de normale : un grand nez pointu, des yeux de poisson mort, un immense chapeau haut-de-forme, un habit bleu clair ressemblant à de la dentelle de dame âgée, des pattes semblables à celles d'un grand chien… _« et cette foutue canne »_, songea Kid, tenue par des mains inexistantes, au bout de bras ridiculement petits. Le pire était sans doute la couleur de cet individu : un blanc verdâtre, peu ragoûtant et qui retournait à chaque fois l'estomac de ses interlocuteurs.

- **Tu oublies que mon auguste personne est ici pour t'aider, pour te tendre une main secourable. Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de faire preuve d'autant d'audace devant un héros tel que moi, alors que je suis si bon, si généreux avec toi, pitoyable créature**, commença alors l'arme divine. **Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ton ignoble médiocrité? Assis là depuis trois jours, incapable de détourner le regard de cette cible invisible qui te poursuit depuis des semaines… J'ai presque pitié de toi, pauvre petite chose.**

Kid ne chercha même pas à se défendre. A quoi bon chercher à se défendre et à argumenter, quand la vérité vous éclate au visage? Il se cacha un peu plus, échappant encore une fois à cette réalité qui ne pouvait décidément pas s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'il n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un moins que rien. Il était désormais seul au monde, sans son père… Certes, Liz et Patty prenaient soin de lui, mais elles ne pourraient jamais saisir la démesure de sa douleur, la puissance qui lui appartenait désormais en tant que Shinigami. Il était seul, _seul_, tout seul. La solitude, le néant, cette cicatrice, cette marque au feutre indélébile dans vos yeux qui fait paraître le monde encore plus laid qu'il ne l'est déjà.

- **Death City a du souci à se faire, c'est certain. Death the Kid, tu n'es pas sorti de la Chambre depuis au moins deux semaines. Tu ne peux décidément pas continuer à vivre comme une larve victime de dépression.**

- **Depuis quand êtes-vous là, imbécile?** s'écria Excalibur en pointant sa canne vers la jeune femme au ton si doux mais aux paroles si dures qui s'avançait vers eux.

Il s'agissait de la Death Scythe Marie Mjölnir, cette femme anciennement célibataire, qui était même prête à épouser des objets tant ce statut lui semblait alors pesant. Depuis, elle avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras du professeur Stein, ce cinglé au boulon, qui s'était révélé être un cœur tendre. Marie aimait follement Franken, et tout Shibusen la qualifiait de _bizarre_, voire de _désespérée_, à cause de cet amour pour le moins inattendu. De plus, pour en rajouter, cette arme prenant la forme d'un marteau démoniaque surpuissant était enceinte de quelques mois…

- **Excalibur, depuis quand est-il ici, à croupir comme un prisonnier au fond d'un cachot?** demanda-t-elle finalement en regardant le jeune homme dont il était question.

L'épée sacrée ne répondit pas. Se contentant de remuer sa canne dans tous les sens, comme à son habitude, elle regarda la Death Scythe en essayant de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. _« Je suis tellement supérieur à elle, comment pourrait-elle comprendre? Mais mon illustre personne ne peut se résoudre à un échec, je dois absolument lui montrer à quel point la situation est grave. »_

- **Quoiqu'il en soit**, annonça Marie en soupirant, **tu es là depuis trop longtemps. Les habitants de la ville ne t'ont pas vu depuis au moins un mois! Comment veux-tu qu'ils se remettent à toi si tu ne leur montres pas que tu es digne de confiance?**

_« A-t-elle compris? Cela m'étonnerait grandement, cependant… »_

- **Kid, ton âme est en train de se détruire elle-même.**

_« Pas si minable que ça... Pff. 'Bécile. »_

- **Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, dans laquelle nous nous trouvons tous. Les élèves, les enseignants, les habitants de Death City, nous avons TOUS besoin de toi! Ton père n'est pas mort en vain, bon sang! Tu veux donc n'être qu'une déception pour lui, alors qu'il a donné son âme pour parfaire ta propre naissance en tant que Shinigami?**

Marie semblait réellement furieuse, comme si elle grondait son propre enfant, celui qui grandissait encore en elle. Son instinct maternel - que chaque élève de Shibusen n'était pas sans connaître depuis que la jeune femme d'Océanie était arrivée ici - reprenait le dessus. C'était cela qui ferait d'elle, à coup sûr, une excellente mère : sa poigne de fer, son don pour l'éducation, et sa compréhension.

- **Kid, tu ne peux pas continuer à te renfermer sur toi-même comme ça. Tu n'es plus un enfant. La mort de ton père nous rend tous tristes, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.**

- **Je vous avoue que ça me fait du mal de l'avouer, mais vous avez tout à fait raison, pauvre mortelle**, intervint Excalibur en se plaçant face à Kid. **Cela me rappelle une histoire vécue il y a fort longtemps, d'ailleurs, et je…**

- **Vous pensez que mon père me déteste?**

Cette petite voix, cette petite étincelle de vie! Cette minuscule envie de remonter à la surface et de s'accrocher à un espoir qui semble fou…

- **Death the Kid, putain de Shinigami! Viens là te battre!**

Si Excalibur avait eu un semblant de lèvres pour sourire, il l'aurait fait. Black Star, l'élève le plus turbulent de Shibusen, venait de faire une entrée éclatante dans la Chambre de la Mort… Il sentit l'âme du jeune homme souffrant non loin de lui se gonfler soudainement. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour lui, c'était certain.

- **Les humains sont vraiment tous des imbéciles…** dit-il à Marie tout en lui donnant de vagues coups de canne pour la pousser vers la porte.

* * *

- **Et c'est pour ça que tu restes enfermé là comme un crétin de première?**

- **Oui.**

- **Ok, c'est plus clair. Maintenant, on se tape dessus ou…?**

Kid ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Black Star sentit son cœur défaillir un instant en voyant ce fin mouvement s'étirer sur les lèvres de son ami. Il rougit violemment, et regarda ailleurs. Il avait envie de se frapper, de se claquer la tête quelque part, de se…

- **Personne n'a répondu à ma question précédente. J'aurais bien aimé entendre une réponse de vive voix. De Marie ou Excalibur, peu importe**, chuchota Kid.

- **Ça devenait trop dramatique, 'fallait que j'intervienne. Je me demande depuis combien de temps tu ne sens même plus les longueurs d'âmes qui entrent dans la Chambre. J'étais là depuis cinq bonnes minutes, et tu ne t'es même pas aperçu de ma présence**, remarqua Black Star, reprenant ses esprits.

- **Liz et Patty sont parties à Brooklyn, il y a deux jours. Je ne l'ai remarqué que ce matin. C'est Excalibur qui a fini par me le dire. Il paraît que mon âme est en train de se détruire toute seule, comme une grande. Depuis la mort de mon père, en fait. J'ai fait le beau lors de ma cérémonie il y a quelques semaines, mais…**

- **Je me sens mal depuis que tu n'es plus avec tout le groupe, Kid**, l'interrompit l'autre meister.

Le malheureux parut comme suspendu dans le temps, dès que son ami aux mèches bleues prononça ces mots. Une marque d'affection envers _lui_, le Shinigami raté? C'était sans doute la première fois depuis _ça_ qu'il ouvrait un peu son cœur pour quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il ressentait autre chose que de la culpabilité, que le poids de la mort. Même lorsque Liz et Patty étaient encore là, même lorsque Marie l'avait secoué tout à l'heure, il n'avait pas ressenti cette émotion-là : le bonheur d'être aimé.

- **Stein m'a viré du cours, en fait. Il m'a véritablement aidé en faisant ça, je crois. Il voulait que je vienne ici, te voir, te parler. On est en train de mourir, Kid. Ce n'est que maintenant que je le comprends. Nos âmes ne sont plus aussi fortes ni aussi vives, et je pense qu'on est dépendants l'un de l'autre. Je faiblis quand je ne me bats pas avec toi, vu que tu es le seul à pouvoir rivaliser. Et toi…**

- **Et moi, je suis désespérément seul car il n'y a que l'attardé que tu es qui puisse me comprendre**, compléta Kid.

Puis, posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, il s'appuya lourdement, ses membres engourdis par la position maintenue longuement auparavant.

Il s'était relevé.

- **Reste debout, Kid. T'as pas le droit de faire attendre davantage le dieu que je suis!** s'esclaffa Black Star en se relevant à son tour.

Avec un sourire encore incertain et un peu douloureux, le Shinigami s'empressa de remettre la cape qui lui revenait de par son rang. Pendant quelques instants, il eut envie de serrer le meister dans ses bras, et de lui souffler à quel point il avait besoin de lui. Désormais, ils étaient liés pour toujours. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à vivre éloignés comme durant ces dernières semaines, puisque chacun avait un énorme intérêt, presque vital, à rester avec l'autre.

Pourtant, l'un des deux avait toujours cette rage dévastatrice en lui. Il ne voulait pas se résoudre à accepter Death the Kid comme étant son égal. Non, c'était même plus que ça, ce que son foutu cœur lui dictait!...

- **Je te dépasserai un jour, Kid. Tu es mon ami, et le seul qui me rend le goût de me battre, mais ça n'empêche rien**, déclara brusquement Black Star.

_« On ne sera rien de plus que des amis. »_

- **Battons-nous, Kid. Prouve-moi que la vie a encore un sens et qu'il reste une chance pour que je sois le meilleur.**


	4. Chapitre 3 : La folie d'une victime

**_*hm*_ Hello! Oui oui, c'est moi, Yukiko! (Qui d'autre, hein?) J'avance peu à peu dans cette petite fiction (je sais déjà exactement combien de chapitres elle aura, et je peux vous dire qu'elle sera courte), et je me sens un peu triste. Je suis la seule à vraiment savoir comment cette histoire va se finir, et à chaque mot, je me rends compte que je m'approche de plus en plus du dénouement. J'ai un peu peur de faire du mal à Death the Kid et Black Star, je crois... Je les aime tellement ces deux-là!  
Bref, après ce petit mot (un peu) bizarre, je vous souhaite enfin une bonne lecture!**

_(P.S. : C'est la première fois que laisse une petite note personnelle! \o/)_

* * *

On ne sait jamais vraiment quand et comment sera notre mort. Certains disent que c'est tout simplement impossible, et qu'il suffit d'attendre – on ne doit pas se pencher de trop près sur l'avenir, on pourrait devenir fou en cherchant à tout prix à contourner la fatalité. Cependant, d'autres veulent à tout prix savoir, et on ne peut pas leur en vouloir.

Comment le savent-ils? Ils le _sentent_, ou du moins le _pressentent_. Seules les personnes particulièrement fines dans leur réflexion et leur manière de songer peuvent se rendre compte à un moment donné que la Mort s'avance lentement vers elles, prête à frapper un grand coup à leur porte.

En cet instant précis, Black Star fut traversé par de sombres pensées, pareilles à de minuscules aiguilles lui traversant petit à petit le crâne, perforant l'os. Un frisson le secoua violemment. Black Star était véritablement capable de discerner l'ombre de la Mort qui plane… Pourtant, son regard ne dévia pas un seul instant de celui de Kid. Une sorte de tension s'installait, les rapprochait tout en les éloignant, et chaque seconde qui passait les enfermait un peu plus dans l'étau puissant de… l'amour qui ne peut être révélé faute de courage? L'amitié, peut-être? La haine, une envie intense de violence envers l'autre?

- **Quelque chose arrive, Kid. Quelque chose de mauvais, de très mauvais…** murmura le meister aux cheveux couleur de ciel.

- **Je l'ai senti aussi… C'est une sorte de pouvoir maléfique, un truc qui me glace littéralement le sang**, répondit le Shinigami en fronçant sévèrement les sourcils.

- **La magie d'une sorcière**, conclurent-ils ensemble.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient secoués par de violents spasmes, paralysés par des pulsions de folie, par tout le mal qui semblait se dégager d'une seule personne, se trouvant en dehors de Shibusen – une victime d'elle-même, rongée par son besoin irrépressible de violence, de sang, de _vengeance_. Sa longueur d'âme hideuse qui se répandait dans tout Shibusen était pareille à un tas de vers grouillant surmontant de la pourriture : l'horreur d'une âme perdue à jamais, déchue de son humanité.

- **Kid, pour la énième fois, remettons notre combat à plus tard… Mais je t'en supplie, réponds à ma demande!** murmura Black Star en s'inclinant presque.

- **Tu sais déjà ce qu'il en est pour moi, non?**

Le jeune Shinigami ne parut même pas surpris en voyant son ami faire preuve d'autant de « soumission » à son égard. Il était clair qu'ils ressentaient tout deux le même sentiment d'urgence en étant loin l'un de l'autre.

_« Tu es celui qui me donne encore une petite étincelle d'espoir, mon étoile noire qui brille sur un fond blanc. C'est triste à dire, mais je me sens vraiment comme si je n'étais rien de plus qu'un pauvre homme rongé par la maladie… et tu es la morphine qui m'empêche de sombrer dans cette satanée souffrance. »_

- **C'est d'accord. Je te prouverai que la vie a un sens et qu'elle vaut largement la peine d'être vécue**, dit-il finalement d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

_« N'abandonne pas, je t'en prie. »_

Lentement, le meister aux cheveux de la couleur du néant se rapprocha de son ami. Presque naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un geste quotidien, il lui prit la main, avec une extrême douceur. Ce simple mouvement, cette tendre prise, fit immédiatement rougir Black Star. Malgré tout, il n'enleva pas sa main de celle de cet être divin. Leurs regards, d'un topaze scintillant et d'un émeraude assombri par les cicatrices du combat, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se croiser. Ils étaient victimes d'une attraction à toute épreuve, d'une fascination à double sens qui ne se tarissait pas. Ce contact établi entre leurs deux peaux avait une allure de promesse.

Soudain, l'établissement fut pris d'une secousse. Les croix de la Chambre de la Mort se mirent à trembler, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, tandis que le miroir de communication utilisé par le Shinigami basculait d'une façon alarmante sur son socle doré. Le moment de complicité entre les deux individus se brisa avec une brusquerie désagréable.

- **Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel?!** cria Black Star, essayant vainement de couvrir le vacarme provoqué par les tremblements du bâtiment.

- **Ce **_**bordel**_**, comme tu dis**, tenta de répondre Death the Kid en haussant le ton à son tour, **c'est la magie destructrice d'une sorcière rebelle!**

Au même moment, à la même seconde, ils se mirent à courir hors de la Chambre, parfaitement conscients de la gravité de la situation actuelle : même si Kid avait annoncé officiellement lors de sa cérémonie que les sorcières n'avaient désormais plus rien à craindre de Shibusen, certaines refusaient toujours d'y croire. On avait relevé çà et là quelques attaques rebelles anodines dans Death City, provenant de l'esprit malfaiteur et dépourvu de toute croyance d'une sorcière. Ainsi, plusieurs femmes de ce genre furent arrêtées, mais rien de plus grave ne survint… jusqu'en cet instant.

Sortant des longs couloirs de Shibusen, le meister désormais Shinigami fut obligé de s'arrêter quelques instants : la lumière trop vive du soleil riant allégrement lui fit voir des taches blanches devant ses yeux. Il était resté trop longtemps dans la Chambre sans voir le jour…

- **Shinigami de malheur! Crève, MAINTENANT!** hurla alors une voix féminine pleine de haine.

Kid l'entendait, savait qu'elle était à sa droite, près de l'une des immenses bougies constamment allumées. Cependant, il lui sembla alors tout simplement impossible de la voir, tant ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à la lumière trop vive qu'il avait oublié de côtoyer.

- **KID, BON SANG!**

Une explosion l'envoya s'affaler au sol, tandis que la voix de Black Star raisonnait violemment à ses oreilles. Que venait-il de se passer? La sorcière venait-elle vraiment de s'attaquer à la plus puissante organisation contre les âmes folles?

Enfin, Kid parvint à voir avec plus de discernement son entourage. Il vit alors avec précision une jeune femme rousse, au visage fin et agréable à voir. Ses yeux noirs, exprimant une haine des plus profondes et anciennes, ne manquèrent pas d'attirer l'attention du jeune Shinigami. Elle était vêtue d'une façon tout à fait normale, _humaine_. Rien ne semblait la distinguer d'un humain normal, si ce n'était son regard.

- **Pauvre imbécile! Fais un peu attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi, tu veux?**

Black Star était un peu plus loin, à genoux, et sa peau semblait brûlée.

- **Shinigami, si ce meister n'avait pas été là, tu serais mort. N'es-tu donc rien de plus qu'un vulgaire assassin?**

La sorcière bougeait constamment, avec une vitesse impressionnante. Tantôt elle était près de lui, tantôt devant, tantôt derrière. Black Star se releva sans ciller, et se dépêcha de rejoindre son camarade. Quelque chose allait encore se produire, cette sorcière n'avait pas fini de parler ni d'attaquer.

_« Le mieux à faire est de la laisser faire jusqu'à un certain point. Dès qu'elle attaquera de nouveau, je lui enverrai une attaque avec ma longueur d'âme. »_ songea Kid.

- **Pourquoi es-tu ici? Que me veux-tu, exactement, si ce n'est que je meure?** demanda-t-il calmement.

- **Je veux ta souffrance, ta peine, ton sang**, déclara immédiatement l'autre. **Je veux marquer ton esprit au fer rouge, de telle sorte que ta douleur te dérange chaque jour.**

- **Que t'ai-je fait?**

- **Tu as tué ma famille!**

Une attaque jaillit : un jet puissant de magie brûlante se déversa sur les deux meisters, qui parvinrent à l'éviter avec peine.

_« Mais c'est quoi, cette puissance?! »_ s'énerva silencieusement Black Star. Il avait déjà eu un avant-goût de cette magie en protégeant Kid, mais il avait à présent l'impression que cette créature cachait bien d'autres tours dans son sac.

- **Ma mère, ma sœur! Même ma pauvre grand-mère!** poursuivit-elle. **Comment oses-tu me poser la question, sale vermine que tu es!**

Une nouvelle attaque. Puis une autre. Encore une autre. Kid essayait tant bien que mal de poursuivre la sorcière, mais cette dernière était si rapide!...

- **Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai tuées!** finit-il par hurler.

Enfin, il parvint à l'attaquer à son tour, à lui faire une petite démonstration de sa toute nouvelle puissance en tant que nouveau Shinigami. Un éclair doré sortit en crépitant de sa paume alors qu'il touchait le front de la sorcière, la percutant de plein fouet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, du sang s'échappait de sa bouche en minuscules gouttelettes.

- **Tu es tellement aveuglée par tes idées stupides de vengeance que tu ne prends même pas le temps de bien viser avec ta magie de feu!** lui dit-il d'un ton méprisant. **De plus, tu le fais sans aucune raison valable : je suis le **_**nouveau**_** Shinigami, et ni moi, ni même mon père, n'avons tué de sorcière… Du moins, pas depuis des siècles pour lui.**

- **Quelle importance?** cracha-t-elle en s'échappant à la vitesse d'un éclair. **Vous êtes tous les mêmes! Je te ferai crever, saloperie de Shinigami! Je te ferai avaler tes propres entrailles, et j'enfermerai ton âme afin qu'elle souffre pour l'éternité! Je brûlerai Shibusen, et je…**

- **Stop! Ça suffit, ton délire!**

Elle hurla lorsque le poing de Black Star vint percuter sa mâchoire. Plongée dans les méandres de sa propre haine, elle avait complètement oublié l'existence de l'autre meister… Grave erreur.

Sa tête alla se fracasser contre une des colonnes, et elle disparut instantanément.

- **Attends, là… Quoi?!** s'exclama Black Star.

Il regarda pendant un court instant l'emplacement vide, puis se tourna vers Kid. Ce dernier ne semblait pas plus avancé que lui… Mais une chose demeurait pourtant certaine : cette sorcière en avait après Shibusen, et était rongée de toute part par la folie. Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser en liberté dans Death City, ils n'étaient pas aussi inconscients.

Sans même se consulter, ils regardèrent alors vers le ciel : la lune, toujours emprisonnée dans le cercle du sang noir de Crona, semblait briller plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cet énorme cercle noir leur parut alors presque ironique : _« vous avez échoué à l'arrêter, la folie va vite vous rattraper. »_

* * *

- **Il est hors de question que je parte de Shibusen maintenant, Kid.**

- **Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous? Le professeur Sid a déjà refusé de venir, Marie est incapable de se battre vu son… **_**état**_**, et…**

- **Justement! Je ne laisserai pas ma femme seule alors qu'elle porte mon enfant! Tu te rends un peu compte de la situation? Une folle à lier est en train de déambuler librement dans Death City, et elle déteste profondément Shibusen! Je dois protéger Marie!**

Face à cet énervement soudain, le Shinigami n'osa plus s'opposer au futur père. Il baissa le regard et serra les poings, cherchant à contenir sa contrariété. Il se trouvait devant ceux qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, les membres de Shibusen, sa famille. Rassemblés dans la Chambre de la Mort, tous plus ou moins surpris par le fait que Kid soit enfin sorti de sa léthargie, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de tenir un « conseil d'urgence ». Cette sorcière représentait un réel problème, et menaçait l'équilibre de Death City. Il avait donc été convenu par tout le monde que le Shinigami devait faire quelque chose : trouver la sorcière en étant accompagné – puisque que Liz et Patty étaient absentes -, afin de tenter un règlement de compte pacifique.

- **Je suis vraiment navrée, Kid…** s'excusa platement Marie en s'inclinant du mieux qu'elle put, une main posée sur la rondeur de son ventre.

- **Je vous en prie, ce n'est absolument pas de votre faute**, lui répondit immédiatement le meister, toujours préoccupé malgré tout.

_« Liz et Patty absentes, Soul qui ne peut pas venir puisqu'il est la dernière Death Scythe… Il a ingéré une âme de sorcière, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation avec l'autre folle… »_

- **Vas-y avec Black Star**, proposa alors Stein en désignant son élève du doigt.

Une fois de plus, les regards de deux puissances se croisèrent, provoquant un tohubohu incroyable jusqu'au fond de leurs âmes. Ils savaient pertinemment, autant Black Star que Kid, qu'il y avait un souci qui se posait entre eux. Ils devenaient beaucoup trop proches, encore plus qu'avant. Depuis la fin momentanée de la guerre contre le Kishin, rien n'était plus semblable à ce qui avait été. La folie les avait pénétrés jusqu'à la moelle, les avait radicalement changés… _liés_.

- **Bien, p-puisque cela semble satisfaire tout le monde…** murmura Kid d'un air incertain en détournant enfin ses yeux topaze de ces émeraudes brillants.

Alors, Black Star vit son ami sous un tout autre jour : il était tellement beau, tellement noble! Il avait toujours pris les meilleures décisions, celles qui convenaient toujours à tout le monde... contrairement à lui-même, qui refusait obstinément de faire plier son pouvoir pour rendre service à son entourage, même proche. C'était sans doute l'une des plus grandes différences qui existaient entre eux : Death the Kid était tout simplement la représentation même de cette bonté d'âme à laquelle il refusait de laisser une chance. Black Star avait toujours été comme ça : solitaire, aussi bien dans ses relations qu'en lui-même.


End file.
